Affects of an Unknown Potion
by Pureblood-Lover
Summary: Slash. Its Harry and Draco's seventh year and the war is over. A Lust Potion causes them to be close, but when they get the antidote, it makes it worse. Are they really meant for eachother or is it just the potion talking? Review Please!
1. Chapter One

Draco ran down the hallway, cursing his roommates for not waking him up from his nap when they left for dinner. He had potions that evening and he was already ten minutes late.  
  
He banged through the door and Snape smirked at him.  
  
"Thank you ever so much for joining us Mr. Malfoy. Since you've been so generous being here and gracing us with your presence, you can pair up with Mr. Potter for today's lesson. Now hurry up and take your seat before I take points off of Slytherin."  
  
Draco grimaced as he sat down next to our resident boy wonder, Harry Potter. He looked up at the board where Snape was writing out the rest of the potion they were to make.  
  
"As I was saying before we were so kindly interrupted, there is no record of a name for this potion. Can anyone tell me why?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry was the only one who raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape said with a sneer. "Can you please use the lavatory before you come to my class?"  
  
Everyone in the class laughed at Snape's joke, including Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry glared at the two and Ron said, "sorry mate," while shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.  
  
"Actually," Harry said. "I was raising my hand because I know the answer to your question. The reason the potion doesn't have a name is because you never know what it will do. All you have to do is put a piece of your hair in it and it determines what you need the most."  
  
"I am very surprised that you were the only one who knew the answer to that question, so I will award ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
Everyone gasped while Harry just grinned. This is the first time they had ever witnessed Snape giving out points to Gryffindor, let alone Harry Potter, the student he lived to torture.  
  
"Settle down everyone. I know it's surprising that Gryffindor actually got points in all the seven years you have been here, but it does not involve making a ruckus of my class. Now get to work on the potion you have been assigned," Snape commanded.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry and Draco worked well together. Although Draco teased Harry some, he retorted with quite good comebacks.  
  
"Can you pass me the ground dragons tooth please?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry handed him the jar and went back to stirring their potion. Harry looked over at his partner and studied his features. Unconsciously Draco brushed his whitish blonde hair out of his gray eyes and scuffed his black dragon hide boots against the floor. His lean figure and pointed face fit his personality well as both were sharp and intriguing.  
  
'He's very handsome,' Harry thought.  
  
Harry snapped back in shock. He just called his least favourite person handsome.  
  
'Least favourite person or not, he is handsome,' his mind told him.  
  
Draco leaned over and added the ground dragons tooth to the potion. He took the spoon out of Harry's hand and stirred the potion twice, coming closer to Harry to be directly over the bubbling liquid. To Harry, they were way to close for comfort even though there was probably at least a half a foot between the two.  
  
"Our potion is done professor," Draco said.  
  
Snape came over to them with two goblets. He looked at their potion and said that it was the right colour.  
  
"Go ahead and take it," he told them.  
  
They separated the potion into the goblets and before drinking it; they put one of their hairs into it. They drank it down and shuddered, as it was really cold.  
  
"The potion will take a minute or so to work. Write down the affects it has on your body or mind if there are any and hand it in at the end of class tomorrow. Remember, this potion could be permanent or just temporary. If you do not like the affects or their aren't any, see me after class and I will give you the antidote. The antidote will only take affect up to forty-eight hours after the potion has been consumed. After the forty-eight period is over, there is nothing that can be done."  
  
Harry felt a tingling in his feet, then his legs, and then it spread throughout his whole body.  
  
"Wow," he heard Draco say. "I feel all tingly. It feels weird."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed.  
  
The feeling went away except for a distinctly familiar feeling in the crotches of their pants.  
  
Harry blushed madly and sat down in his chair and put his potion text on his lap. Draco did the same. Harry raised his hand and motioned for Snape to come over to them.  
  
"What do you need this time Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"We have a little problem professor," Draco answered for him. "You see, the potion kind of stimulated something on both of us and we would rather not have the whole class knowing about it. I hope you understand that this is highly embarrassing."  
  
"I believe you Mr. Malfoy. Why don't you go and take cold showers in the prefect's bathroom or whatever you need to do to uh. relieve your problem. Hopefully that will help. If this uh. problem is still there tomorrow, come and find me and I will give you both the counter potion. For all we know it could a simple stimulate potion. I am quite curious as to why it was the same potion for the both of you. Did you both feel the same affect?"  
  
The both nodded their heads.  
  
"You should both leave before the students with unfinished potions ask you what the affects were."  
  
Harry and Draco hurriedly left the classroom and ran up three flights of stairs to the prefect's bathroom. Once they got inside, they looked at the open showers and gave it dirty looks. They looked at each other and for some reason, their little problem got worse. They both suddenly felt an attraction to the other and were appalled by it. But there was that little part of them that was saying that they liked it and they want each other.  
  
"There is no way in hell that this is really happening," Draco shouted. "I am not attracted to you!"  
  
He lunged at Harry and tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. Harry fought back and landed a nice left hook to the side of Draco's face. That gave him enough leverage to switch their position so that Harry was on top and Draco on the bottom. Harry held Draco's arms down with his hands and his feet down with his legs.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I don't like this too much either. First I get stuck with you as a partner, which was your fault, then I get this bloody hard on in the middle of potion class, and then I start feeling like I want to rip your clothes off with my teeth. You see you're not the only one that has problems!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed Draco hard on the lips. They were both surprised by the action but neither of them cared at that moment. Draco opened up his mouth and let his tongue caress Harry's. His hands went strait to Harry's chest where he quickly untied his robes and unbuttoned his shirt. He roughly shoved them off of his shoulders and let them pool around Harry's butt. Minutes later, Draco's shirt and robes were discarded as well.  
  
Harry trailed him mouth down to Draco neck and sucked gently on the sensitive skin there. Draco moaned and ran his hand up Harry's naked back. Harry moved down to Draco's chest nipping and biting down to where the hard nipples were. He licked around it, and then took the whole thing in his mouth. The blonde's breath hitched in his throat as a roll of pleasure ran through his body.  
  
Draco wanted Harry to feel the way he was so he pushed him on his back and started to suck at the skin above his left hip. Harry's eyes rolled back as he moaned and he almost screamed with pleasure when Draco dipped his tongue into the Gryffindor's bellybutton.  
  
Harry pulled him up and started to kiss him again. Draco complied and let their tongues battle for dominance.  
  
After many moments, neither won so the detached their lips and kissed in other, more sensitive places.  
  
Harry whispered, "I want you."  
  
"I want you too," Draco mumbled into Harry's throat.  
  
The spell the potion put on them was broken. They both just lay there for a minute, Draco on top of Harry with his mouth pressed to his neck.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry yelled. "Get off of me!"  
  
Draco got up quickly as did Harry. They both looked at each other then grabbed the closest pair of clothes. Harry ran out the door into the hallway towards Gryffindor tower while Draco decided he really needed a cold shower. 


	2. Chapter Two

When Harry finally got to the common room, he burst through the portrait hole, surprising his two best friends who had just gotten back from potions. When they first got a glimpse of him, Ron burst out laughing and Hermione donned a concerned look, but was also trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Uh, Harry?" Ron asked. "Why do you look like you just ran here all the way from the dungeon?"  
  
"Although it isn't any of your business, I ran here from the prefect's bathroom," Harry replied.  
  
"Why did you run here from the prefect's bathroom? Does it have anything to do with Malfoy?"  
  
"It does have something to do with Malfoy but I'm not going to tell you what. Besides, I already told you it isn't any of your business."  
  
"Well could you humor me and tell me why you don't have anything on over your chest except a Slytherin robe?" Hermione questioned, a grin lighting up her face.  
  
"Alright, I admit it. I was snogging with Draco Malfoy on the floor of the prefect's bathroom and we both had our shirts and robes off and we would have had nothing on but I told him I wanted him and he said the same back to me and the spell on the potion wore off and then I ran all of the way back up here and met you two who started asking me all kinds of questions. Is that a good enough excuse for you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were both wide eyes and dropped jaws. They were both going to ask his what he was doing snogging Malfoy when they saw a glint in his eyes. They figured it meant that he was joking, which Harry knew they would think, but it was really a sign that he was telling the truth and his two best friends would hopefully never find out about it.  
  
"Bloody hell mate," Ron said. "I can't start to understand how almost believed you. That was the best, and the sickest, thing I have ever heard before. How did you ever come up with such a good joke?"  
  
Harry smirked and replied, "I'm tired and am going to sleep. But before I go let me just put some factual information into both of your heads; I wasn't joking."  
  
Harry sauntered up the stairs to the 7th year dormitory and shut the door behind him. He undressed until he was wearing then lay down on his bed and smiled, pulling up the covers.  
  
'This will be an interesting week,' he thought as he drifted off into dreamland.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco was going through some similar questioning that Harry was subjected to.  
  
"Draco, why is you face so flushed. You look like you've been snogging someone! Who is it? It is that sixth year Ravenclaw girl that Blaise has been telling me about?" Pansy asked. "Or is it that seventh year Hufflepuff Hannah something or other?"  
  
Draco glared at her and walked to his room, ignoring her questioning looks.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me Draco Malfoy! Tell me who you were snogging, or I'll spread around a rumor that you and Harry Potter were shagging in the prefect's bathroom. Don't think I didn't see that hard on you had as you and Potter left potions earlier. It seemed to me that he had one too. Maybe you went to relieve them together."  
  
Draco stopped halfway through his doorway. He turned around and stalked up to her, stopping inches away from her face. He gave her his worst glare and said, "you say anything like that to anyone, and I will personally hunt you down and make your like miserable. Remember what happened to Crabbe and Goyle when they said that I was shagging Blaise?" At Pansy's nod he continued. "That is nothing compared to what I will do to you. Got it?"  
  
Pansy nodded again.  
  
"Good."  
  
Draco stalked into his room and slammed his door behind him. A wave of sleepiness came over him and he drifted to his bed and lay down. As his clothes were making him uncomfortable, he took them off. Being to lazy to put and bed clothes on, he pulled the covers over his naked body and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco opened his eyes and realized that he was back in the prefect's bathroom. He was silently wondering how he had gotten there, when Harry came around the corner from the changing room.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't really know. Don't really care either. But bothering you right now seems pretty entertaining to me," Draco replied with a smirk.  
  
Draco studied Harry a little closer. He was wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt. He had a towel in his hand and was drying his hair with it. Beads of water fell down his chest and a sudden urge to lick it off came over him.  
  
'Snap out of it Draco!' he mentally scolded himself.  
  
"Oh don't bother telling yourself that you're not attracted to me. I can plainly see that you want me for that a nice tent building there is giving you away." Harry said.  
  
"I must be dreaming. There is no way in hell I would ever be attracted to you."  
  
Harry glanced down at the bulge and smiled.  
  
"Well it seems that you are as you are dreaming about me," Harry teased.  
  
Draco blushed and said, "This is definitely a dream."  
  
Harry advanced on Draco until he was mere inches from his face. He grinned and whispered, "if this is a dream then don't mind me doing this."  
  
He leaned forward and gently kissed the blonde boy's lips. As he did this, all of Draco thoughts left him except for the one that told him to keep kissing Harry. Every kiss, every caress, every lick, nip and bite were coordinated perfectly. Somehow between all of these things, they managed to undress to nothing but their boxers.  
  
Harry slowly sucked on the skin right below Draco's left ear while Draco was running his fingers up and down Harry's back. His hand slowly slid down to the waistline of Harry's boxers and on hand dipped in slightly and stroked the throbbing penis.  
  
Harry abandoned Draco's neck and pulled his mouth down to his. He ground his hips into Draco's hand and moaned as the sensitive skin was touched.  
  
Draco smiled into the kiss thinking that he could cause such pleasure out of one person. He gasped though as Harry roughly pulled him to the ground and started to kiss him all over. Harry's hands went to Draco's boxers and pulled the silky material off. He gasped at the beauty he saw before him.  
  
"You're perfect," Harry stated.  
  
Draco smiled and pushed Harry back and pulled off his last article of clothing. He grinned up at Harry and slowly brought his mouth down over the throbbing hard on. Harry's eyes closed and his hand immediately went into Draco's fine silver hair. When he was moments from his climax, he tightened his grip on Draco's hair, which in turn went faster.  
  
Draco made sure to get of the liquid into his mouth before swallowing it. He smiled showing off his white teeth. Harry pushed him back so he was lying down and returned the breathtaking favour.  
  
After, they both lay on the floor arms wrapped around each other; Draco suggested they take a shower. The two boys got up off the floor and walked to the shower, turning it on and lathering themselves up with soap.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand in his and pulled him closer.  
  
"Why is it that I can show my true feelings for you here in a dream but not anywhere else? I admit that I have had previous dreams about you, but not quite as real as this. I have always admired you and wanted to be your friend and sometimes I've wanted to be more than friends. Like right now," Draco admitted.  
  
"I've liked you too. I'm glad that we can at least be together in dreams if not in real life. Maybe one day we will be together. I'm not sure whose dream we're in. Whoever it is, remember it well and talk to the other about it. We are a good pair Draco. Let's make sure we can have it that way for a while.  
  
"And besides, not that Dumbledore and I killed Voldemort this past summer, there is nothing to stop us from being together except ourselves."  
  
They kissed sweetly and held each other close.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In two parts of the castle, two boys woke up, both sweating like mad. They both realized that they would need to have a serious conversation with the other the next day. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I need a beta for this story, so if you are interested, I would appreciate it if you would say so in a review. Thanks!  
  
As Harry was sitting at the table in the great hall for breakfast, he realized that he was nervous. When you find out you have some potion induced sexual bond with the person you love to hate can bring out those kinds of responses in a person.  
  
Ron and Hermione both asked Harry why he was so nervous, but he just grinned and shook his head telling them he had an odd dream. Hermione immediately asked if it was about Voldemort but all he told her was he got to snog someone. Ron bugged him for a while about who it was and Harry didn't say so he gave up and started talking to Dean about Quidditch.  
  
Harry felt eyes on him and he looked around the hall before his eyes fell onto the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at him weird then looked at the doors leading to the entrance hall and held up two fingers. Harry gave a slight nod and went back to eating his breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco get up and leave.  
  
He excused himself from the table telling Hermione and Ron he had to go up and get his homework assignment for potions that he left in the common room. In truth it was in his bag, but they didn't have to know that.  
  
He walked out of the room and looked around for Draco. A hand grabbed him and pulled him into a broom closet off of the hall that Harry never knew existed. He was about to yell out except a strong hand covered his mouth and turned him around to face them.  
  
Draco was standing there in his black school robes, looking smug as he always did. He looked a little embarrassed and afraid to be alone with him.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I had a very odd dream last night about the two of us," Draco said.  
  
"If it was about us the prefect's bathroom doing. things, then I had the same dream," Harry said answering the questioning look in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if the. feelings were real or just the potion playing tricks on our minds. We need to go to Snape and get the antidote just in case it is the potion. Although it felt. well, real, I don't want some spell controlling me and I don't think you do either. The question is, if they are real, what then?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment before answering, "I like the feeling. I've never really had any kind of real relationship with anyone because I figured I would be putting him or her in danger. But now that the war is over, I think it's time I dated someone. I realized that I was gay last year and I'm surprised I haven't thought of you as a possibility. Tell me, do you like boys or girls?"  
  
"Boys. I have ever since I can remember. My father always nagged me about being with Pansy so I stayed with her for the time before the war, but I could never understand why I never liked her liked her. She pretty and quite a few guys from all four houses wanted to go out with her too. When the war was over I told her I didn't want to be her boyfriend and I think that she guessed I was gay.  
  
"I thought about you a couple times before and I figured since we hated each other that we would never be anything so I kind of just put you out of my mind."  
  
"I've never hated you. Disliked you immensely maybe, but never hate. Hate is to strong of a word for anyone," Harry told him.  
  
"Well, we ought to go and get the antidote potion from Snape before everyone gets out of the hall and goes to their first classes," Draco suggested.  
  
Harry agreed and they quietly made their way out of the closet checking to make sure no one would see them. The walked down to the potions classroom silently, hoping that Snape would be there as he wasn't in the great hall.  
  
They knocked on the door and we glad to hear a voice tell them to enter.  
  
Draco opened the door and motioned for Harry to go in front of him. Harry smiled and walked into the room greeting their professor.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Is there anything I can help you with this morning?" Snape asked in a cool voice.  
  
"We'd like the antidote potion please," Harry said in his best neutral voice he had. He may dislike the professor, but he tried his hardest not to show it.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when the two of you would be in here. Here you are," he said, handing them each a vile that he pulled off of the shelf.  
  
They both uncorked them and drank the blue potion. A tingling feeling went through them and then went away.  
  
"Thank you professor," they both said.  
  
All of a sudden a wave of lust took hold of both the boys and they launched themselves at each other hungrily devouring the others mouth. Snape gasped and stepped back away from the snogging pair and pulled out his wand. He said a few words and they were torn apart from each other.  
  
Draco tried lunging back to Harry but there were invisible bonds keeping him away. Snape laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a vial with a pink liquid in it. He handed one to Harry too, who in turn gave him a dirty look.  
  
"It's an anti-lust potion. It should last for about three to four hours I believe. I'll give you some more of it now in case something happens before class which I highly doubt will happen, but you never know with these kinds of potions. For some reason the antidote didn't work but this should. I'll do a little research after class today and find out what went wrong and tell you what I find.  
  
"There is still another twenty minutes until class starts so why don't the two of you go back to breakfast and come back down with the rest of your classmates."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded their head and took the bottles from Snape as they were leaving the classroom on their way back to the great hall. Draco stopped and Harry looked back at him with a questioning look.  
  
"How are we supposed to know if it's going to work for three to four hours? What if it only worked right then and then we get to the great hall and end up jumping each others bones?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, there is really only one way to find out."  
  
He walked forward and stopped inches away from Draco's face, silently asking permission. They both leaned forward and let their lips touch. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like any of the heated ones they had shared before.  
  
Harry's heart clenched in his chest and felt like his whole body was going to explode. Draco on the other hand wasn't too different. His eyes fluttered shut and his head was swimming in unfulfilled fantasies. They both reluctantly pulled away and looked down at their pants exclaiming "still there" at the same time. They laughed and headed up the stairs into the entrance hall.  
  
"Where does this leave us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well if I were positive these feelings were real then I would want us to be together but I don't really know if they are or not. I think that we should just start out with being friends and then see where that leads. If we can figure out this thing with the potion, then maybe we can be more than friends. Hey, if one little kiss like that can turn me into a pile of mush, even if it's the potion, I wonder how good you are at sex."  
  
Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Well, what are we going to tell people?"  
  
Draco contemplated the question for a minute before answering, "I think we should tell a limited amount of people, even though when people keep these things a secret, it gets out anyway and it runes things. So only tell the people you can trust not to tell anyone else. What do you say?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Shall we?" and gestured towards the door.  
  
Draco nodded and put his hand on the door handle but didn't open it.  
  
"Let's tell them during breakfast and hope they don't have a big reaction to it. It might be easier that way. We can do it right now and then meet back up in potions."  
  
"Sure," Harry replied.  
  
The door swung open and the two boys went their separate ways, all eyes on them.  
  
When Harry got to the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron were both giving him looks saying that he better tell them what's going on or else.  
  
"First, I want you both to know that I'm gay," Harry started. "I have been for a while now and I didn't really know how to tell you it so I kept it to myself."  
  
His two best friends looked at him in a shocked manner at first but nodded their heads in approval. Harry was astonished that they accepted it that quickly and went on with the rest of his story hoping they would feel that way when he finished.  
  
"Second," Harry said in a whisper, ignoring Ron's question, "Second, I'm under some kind of lust potion and when we got the antidote, we kind of started to snog again and were about to rip each others clothes off if Snape didn't stop us."  
  
"Ur Harry. you said us." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, the person I'm lusting after, who is also lusting after me, is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Screams of, "You're what?" came from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables at the same time. Harry tried to get a glance of Draco and when he did the blonde boy was smiling at him and shaking his head. Harry grinned back and repeated his sentence to his friends again making sure he said it slowly so they would get the full impact of it.  
  
"But Harry," Hermione said. "This is Malfoy we're talking about! How can you be lusting after that slimy Slytherin? He's been mean to you your whole entire life at Hogwarts! Snape probably gave you the wrong antidote or something and it made the potion come back again. It is just not possible that you are lusting after someone so stuck up and conceded!"  
  
"Look, we took the real antidote for the potion and it didn't work. Snape is going to do some research on it and find out what went wrong. He gave us some anti-lust potions, which should last us for the rest of the day if we take it every three hours. I don't like the idea of lusting after someone I used to dislike but I kind of like the feeling of it. I never wanted anyone to get close to me because of the war and since it's over now, maybe the potion isn't such a bad thing. At least I'll be happy.  
  
"I've had this feeling since last year that I was missing something. I felt that I wasn't happy even though I was with both of you. That feeling is gone now, filled with a feeling of hope and want. I think I'm finally happy you guys, even if it is potion induced. Can you be happy for me?"  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Of course I can mate."  
  
The whole Gryffindor table burst into applause as they had been listening to the whole conversation. Harry didn't realize that he had been talking so loud because after the Gryffindors quieted down, the whole great hall was silent and was staring at him and Draco.  
  
Hermione reminded him that they had potions in ten minutes and better leave before they were late. Everyone at the Gryffindor table that was in the N.E.W.Ts potions class left the room and went to class all of them asking Harry question about him, Draco and the potion. He refused to answer any of the more personal questions, as he hadn't really discussed with Draco what they were going to tell people.  
  
They all sat down at their usual seats, Harry in the middle of the room, saving a seat for Draco as he told Ron and Hermione when they asked why he wasn't sitting with them.  
  
The Slytherins came in a minute or so later, Draco sitting in the empty chair next to Harry. They both blushed as people around them started whispering things, obviously about them as their names were heard more than once.  
  
Snape got up from his desk and announced the class.  
  
"Quiet down everyone. Would anyone like to share what the results of their potions were?"  
  
A Slytherin boy in the back named Blaise raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Zabini?"  
  
"Mine was a confidence potion," he said.  
  
"Anyone else?" Snape asked.  
  
Neville was the next person to raise his hand.  
  
"Mine was a remembrance potion," he said blushing.  
  
Everyone in the class had their hands raised except for Harry and Draco. Snape smirked at them, clearly knowing what the affect of their potion was.  
  
Someone from the back of the class said, "Mine was a sobriety potion," and Harry figured it was Seamus as he heard an Irish accent.  
  
The whole class laughed and Harry swore he saw Snape's lips curl up into a smile before he turned around and got the tray of the antidote off of the shelf.  
  
"If any of you the antidote, raise your hand and I will bring it to you," Snape said.  
  
Hermione was the first person to raise her hand.  
  
Snape grabbed one of the vials and brought it over to Hermione.  
  
"Before I give this to you, tell us what the affects the potion had on you."  
  
"I think that it was a really strong tranquility potion because I didn't want to do anything last night except sit around and do nothing. It took me three hours to do one homework assignment that was only six inches of parchment. I kept spacing out. It keeps coming on and off and it is getting in the way of my schoolwork.  
  
"Why do you think you ended up with such a potion?"  
  
"I think it was because I just needed a night off of studying. I've been so wrapped up in getting all of my work done and preparing for the N.E.W.Ts at the end of the year that I haven't had any time to just relax."  
  
"Very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
He handed the potion over to her, which she drank down.  
  
Many other people got the potion and Snape went through similar questions with them as well. Class flew by so fast that people were surprised when the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
Harry and Draco walked to the door together and before they went their separate ways Draco asked him to him out by the lake during lunch. Harry agreed and gave Draco's hand a squeeze before heading up the stairs to Transfiguration.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry barely registered what McGonagall was saying. All he could think about is he and Draco and what the wizarding press would have to say about their lusting potion experiment.  
  
'Hopefully they will understand that is not real. I just hope neither of us gets any howlers,' Harry thought.  
  
Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and he quickly looked up from his thoughts. She raised her eyebrows at him and gestured towards the doors with her eyes. He followed her eyes and saw that the class was leaving.  
  
'Time flies when you're thinking of yourself,' Harry thought, highly amused he zoned out of the whole class.  
  
"Lets go get some lunch," Hermione said to him. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I can't, I'm meeting Draco by the lake. I'll get something on my way back though if it makes you feel better," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
When they got to the entrance hall Hermione stopped him and told him to be careful. Harry said he would and left through the main doors.  
  
As he reached the lake, he saw a lone figure sitting on the shore throwing stones into the water.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Draco asked from his seat, not moving.  
  
"Well you said you wanted to be friends. Let's get to know each other better," Harry answered sitting down next to him.  
  
"Okay. We'll start out like we're just meeting each other. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, born on the twenty-third of January."  
  
"And I'm Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, born on the thirty-first on July."  
  
They went on talking about random things al throughout their life up to the recent war.  
  
"I turned against my father and had him placed in Azkaban. My mother went psycho on me and now she's in Saint Mungos; right where she belongs," Draco said.  
  
"Well at least you had parents. Mine died when I was a year old."  
  
"Yeah they may have died when you were young, but at least they loved you. I can't say that about my parents. All they cared about was money and Voldemort."  
  
Draco gave him a small smile and looked down at his watch. His eyes went wide and he looked back up at Harry and said, "We missed our afternoon classes and are about halfway through dinner right now."  
  
"We better get back."  
  
They both headed back up to the castle and started laughing as their stomachs grumbled at the same time. When they got to the front doors Draco suggested that they go in at different times or people would think that they were off snogging each other in a broom closet somewhere.  
  
Harry went in first, striding over to his seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron asked him where he was the whole time but he ignored them and piled his plate up with food and started to eat.  
  
Draco came in a couple minutes later and Harry could see that the Slytherins were questioning him of his whereabouts. Draco just shook his head and grabbed some food, talking with some of the younger students.  
  
As Harry was watching him, he felt the urge to go over to the blonde and kiss him soundly. He shuddered and went back to eating, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head. Draco looked up sensing eyes on him and caught his stare. The Slytherin's eyes were heavy lidded and lust filled.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he reached in his pocket and drew out of vile and drank the contents in one gulp. The feeling of desire in him ebbed away but he could still feel it in the back of his head.  
  
Draco did the same as Harry when he saw the want in the Gryffindor's eyes.  
  
'No ravishing Gryffindors in the great hall when there are other students around,' Draco told himself.  
  
A tap on his shoulder brought Draco out of his thoughts. He turned around and greeted his head of house.  
  
"I think that this will get rid of the effects quite nicely, Draco. If it doesn't work, then I don't think that there is anything that we can do," Snape said.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm sure it will work fine."  
  
Draco took the steaming goblet from the potions master and drank it.  
  
"Good it worked," Snape concluded.  
  
"Why do you say that? I don't feel any different," Draco asked.  
  
"Well, if the potion doesn't work, it makes the persons hair pink."  
  
Draco nodded and watched as Snape walked up to the high table to eat. He looked over to Harry who was drinking something from a goblet that McGonagall had given him. He looked at the boy's hair, which stayed its normal black colour.  
  
'Now that the affect of the lust potion is gone, I wonder what our feelings are towards each other,' Draco mentally asked himself.  
  
He was ranting to himself in his head when he heard Harry's voice loud and clear.  
  
*I like him a lot; but enough to be in a relationship?*  
  
Draco looked around him but couldn't see Harry anywhere. He was surprised to see him sitting at the Gryffindor table not talking to anyone. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
He could hear Harry's voice again, but his lips weren't moving.  
  
*I wish I could just tell him that I like him. Its not a big deal or anything.*  
  
'Harry, is that you?'  
  
*Draco?*  
  
'We can speak telepathically!'  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers; you make my day. Thanks to: Miss Lesley, ciceronian, Princess Bratty, Yo-ma, leamaryu, Layce74, Goldengirl2, Eleanor the Peacock, and bakachan17. 


	4. Chapter Four

'We can speak telepathically!'  
  
*Do you have any idea what this means Draco?*  
  
'No, I don't, but Snape might know. We should go and ask him. Meet me in the dungeon in ten minutes.'  
  
*Alright.*  
  
Draco got up from his seat and left the hall. Harry made up an excuse a few minutes later and left the room, heading towards the dungeon. When he reached Snape's office, Draco was waiting there for him.  
  
"Professor Snape just got back here from dinner. I told him that we needed to speak to him and I was going to come out here and wait for you to get here. What are we going to tell him?" Draco told him.  
  
"We should just tell him about the telepathic thing," Harry replied.  
  
Draco led the way into the office and they both sat down in front of Snape's desk but didn't say anything. Snape just looked at them, waiting for the two to explain.  
  
"Boys, you came here for a reason. Is it about the potion I gave you earlier? Did it not work?" Snape asked.  
  
"It worked fine, we just have another problem," Draco answered.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"We can read each others thoughts," Harry replied.  
  
Snape looked at both of the boys and contemplated what to do.  
  
Finally after about five minutes he answered, "I don't really know what to do. All I know is the after affects of all the potions you have been given shouldn't be telepathy. Have you taken any other potions in the last week besides the ones administered to you during class?"  
  
Both boys shook their heads. Snape sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. I have no clue what could have caused it. Unless. no, that couldn't be." Snape trailed off.  
  
"What couldn't be?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well you see, there was one other case like this a long time ago but the two people that took the potion were attracted to each other before they took it. The potion caused them to lust after each other because in their heads that's what they wanted most. They knew that under no other circumstances they could be with each other so the potion took care of that. Just answer me this one question: before you took the potion, did either of you find the other attractive in any way?"  
  
Draco and Harry both looked at the floor sheepishly and nodded their heads.  
  
Snape groaned and slammed his hand down on the desk.  
  
"Damn it! I cannot believe this is happening. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? It just doesn't happen!"  
  
Draco and Harry looked back and forth at each other, both asking what was up with Snape. Draco decided to ask the professor himself.  
  
"Um Professor, could you tell us what's going on? Is there a potion that can get rid of this or are we stuck like this forever?"  
  
Snape looked up at the two boys and shook his head.  
  
"There is no potion for this because there is nothing wrong with you. The first potion you took was just something to make you realize that you wanted each other.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that the potion is no longer in affect. The feelings you have for each other are real."  
  
Snape looked down at his watch and winced.  
  
"I am sorry to leave you, but I am already late for a meeting with Dumbledore and the other head of houses. Feel free to talk here with one another but don't be here all night. Good evening."  
  
He left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry and Draco looked at each other then looked away.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Draco answered. "Any ideas?"  
  
"None. Well at least we know that it's not the potion doing these things, but I guess that kind of makes things worse. Now I'm going to be pining for someone I can never have. Great."  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly up at Draco who in turn reached up and touched Harry's face.  
  
"Who ever said you can't have me?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. He tried again, but to no avail.  
  
Draco smirked and grabbed the back of the black hair boy's neck and pulled him forward. He opened his mouth and sucked on the Gryffindor's lip.  
  
Harry moaned and opened his mouth and let his tongue caress Draco's.  
  
Draco backed Harry up until his butt was touching Snape's desk. They stayed like that for a few moments before Draco felt that kissing wasn't enough. He pulled on Harry's shirt until it wasn't tucked in anymore. He put his hands up on the other boy's stomach and drew circles with his fingertips.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I left something on my desk. If you would detach yourselves for a minute, I would like to get that piece of paper you are sitting on Mr. Potter."  
  
The two boys pulled away from each other and stood apart from one another. Harry looked down at his feet and blushed, while Draco smirked and licked the corners of his mouth.  
  
Snape reached over and plucked a piece of paper off of his desk. He smirked at the two boys and waved his hand at them.  
  
"Don't let me hold you two back any longer. I'll leave so you can ravish each other and most likely have sex on my desk or maybe even on the floor of my office. Have a good evening boys," Snape said.  
  
He left the room and Draco and Harry looked at each other, then at the door. They grinned and were about to start kissing one another again but Snape came back in the room.  
  
"I just looked at my watch and realized that it's almost time for you to be in your dorms. About five minutes actually. So if you don't want points taken away from your house for being out after hours, I think you better run along to your separate ends of the castle."  
  
Harry and Draco left the classroom and shut the door behind them. Draco grabbed the back of the other boy's head and pulled him down for a short kiss.  
  
"Goodnight wonder boy," Draco said.  
  
"Goodnight ferret boy," Harry whispered.  
  
They shared one more kiss and went their separate ways. Harry and Draco both ginned to themselves and jumped up in the air and spun around.  
  
Draco stopped in mid track and turned around.  
  
'Who does he think he is calling me a ferret?' he thought.  
  
*I'm the wonder boy, I can call you whatever I want to. Got a problem with it?*  
  
'Yes I do! I am not a bloody ferret and you're not really a wonder boy. Just a boy who likes to save people.'  
  
*I don't like to do it, it just kind of happens. And you are a ferret. Remember fourth year?*  
  
'I try not to. That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me before. I can't believe they let him get away with that!'  
  
*You were going to curse us when our backs were turned!*  
  
'So? You deserved it anyway.'  
  
*So would you do it now?*  
  
'Of course not! And hurt that cute little body of yours? I don't think so. Besides, you are one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts, only second to me.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and continued on his way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
*Think a little to highly of ourselves do we?*  
  
'Now where did you get an idea like that?'  
  
Draco started walking again and stopped outside of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I love Gryffindors," he said.  
  
He walked through the common room, ignoring Pansy's calls and went into him room and lay down on his bed.  
  
*That is the funniest password I have ever heard of. Who came up with that?*  
  
'I did. Everyone agreed on it because no one in their right minds would ever guess something like that.'  
  
*Is it all right if I tell my friends about this?*  
  
'Go ahead. Maybe if I tell Pansy, she'll leave me alone. I do have one question for you.'  
  
*Ask away.*  
  
'Is there an "us"? Now that we know we actually like each other and its not potion induced.'  
  
*I think that would be the best thing we could do. It's better than having to sneak around and try and meet each other. So as of today, Draco Malfoy is my official boyfriend.*  
  
'Well I'd love to chat with you telepathically all-night, but I do need to sleep. Have dirty dreams Harry.'  
  
*Same to you Draco, same to you.*  
  
***  
  
The next day at breakfast, Harry and Draco were both nervous. They both were scared to think what their houses were going to do to them once they found out about the new relationship between the two.  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between his two best friends, not eating anything.  
  
"What's wrong mate? Why aren't you eating anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm just not really in the mood for food right now. I actually have to tell you both something, but not here. Lets go to some place where there aren't quite so many people," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione suggested they go to the charms classroom since they were going there next anyway.  
  
When they reached the classroom no one was in it so they sat down at the desks in the back of the room. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry expectedly and he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you about Draco and the potion?" At their nods, he continued. "Well, we went to talk to Snape last night and he figured the whole situation out. It turns out that the potion only showed us what we wanted and that was it. Everything after that first day was completely out of our own will."  
  
"I don't understand," Ron said.  
  
"It means that they actually like each other," Hermione told him.  
  
"We're dating now too," Harry added.  
  
Hermione and Ron both stared at him with their mouths open. Hermione was the first one to recover.  
  
"I'm happy for you Harry. I can't promise that I can be a friend to. Draco, but I can promise that I'll try and be civil. But I will only do it if he will. Ron and I will support you through this Harry, so don't worry about anything. Everyone else will understand too."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "Do talk like I'm not here Hermione."  
  
"Don't be a nitwit Ronald Weasley. Harry has been your best friend ever since you were eleven and it will stay that way forever. He likes Draco Malfoy and is dating him. I don't think that there is anything you could say to him that would make him change his mind so shut your mouth or say something nice," Hermione scolded.  
  
"We're very happy for you Harry," Ron said in a sarcastically nice voice.  
  
Hermione elbowed him and he let out a few cuss words.  
  
"We will support you Harry. Just tell him to lay off the poor jokes about my family. I'll try and be nice to him, but I can't guarantee anything."  
  
"Thanks Ron, it means a lot to me," Harry said.  
  
***  
  
Draco didn't really know how to tell his Slytherin friends about his new relationship. He actually didn't have to say anything as Pansy did it instead.  
  
"So Draco, I hear your dating Potter now."  
  
The whole Slytherin table looked at him, curious what his answer would be.  
  
"Well you heard right Pansy," Draco responded.  
  
Pansy was drinking out of a glass as he said that and ended up spitting it all onto a first year boy that had just sat down across from her. She then dropped the half filled glass onto the floor where it spilled.  
  
"What? You really are?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered. "He's such a good lay that I don't want to share him with anyone else. Besides, have you seen his body? I can't wait 'til mother sends me more fudge because I'm going to cover his whole body with it and eat it off. Yum."  
  
"Well I never." Pansy almost screamed. "I hope you have a horrible life with your wonder boy Potter. I can't wait to find out what your father thinks of the whole matter!"  
  
"Since you've forgotten, I'll remind you: my father is in Azkaban. I personally think that he belongs there. I don't really care about what you think anyway Pansy, so go to hell."  
  
Pansy got up from her seat and was about to storm off but slipped on her spilt juice and fell down.  
  
The Slytherin table was in silent awe for a moment, then burst out laughing. Blaise got up from his seat and shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Good job Malfoy. I knew that you'd put her in her place one day, but to make up a story like that! Potter. That's too funny."  
  
"Blaise, its not just a story, its real. I really am dating Potter," Draco said.  
  
Blaise stared at him for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I knew you'd end up with a some goody-goodly one day. I just didn't think it would be a Gryffindor, or Harry Potter for that matter. Good luck mate."  
  
Draco smiled at him but was cut off from what he was about to say as students came over to him and congratulated him.  
  
He looked over the heads of students when he heard the doors slam shut. Harry and his friends had just come back in and a loud applause rippled through the hall. Harry looked shocked at this and glanced over at Draco.  
  
The blonde boy got up from his seat and walked over to the Gryffindor trio. He took Harry's hand in his and said, "well the whole school knows now so I hope you don't mind me doing this."  
  
He grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him forward. Their lips came crashing together and bliss was upon them. They let their tongues caress each other and let their arms wrap around their bodies.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, they looked around the hall. Everyone was silent except for Hermione, who was crying.  
  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen," she said between sobs.  
  
Ron patted her on the back and smoothed her hair out of her face. She smiled at him and gave him quick kiss on the lips. His eyes widened, then softened. He put his arm around her waist and let her put her head on his chest.  
  
People all around the room started to kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend. In some cases, random people started to kiss each other.  
  
One girl was brave enough to run up to Snape and hug him and kiss him on the lips before running back to her table (Hufflepuff).  
  
"Do you see what we started Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*Come on, let's get to class early. Then we can have some "alone time". What say you Ferret Malfoy?*  
  
'I say that's a smashing idea Wonder Potter. Let us go snog in the charms classroom and hope we don't get caught.'  
  
Draco held out his hand, which Harry took, and led his boyfriend to the empty classroom. When they got there, Harry backed the blonde boy into a desk and was about to kiss him, but was held back. Draco put his hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder and moved his closer.  
  
Draco said, "I just noticed that every time we're alone, we just start to snog each other. For once, lets just be content with just being together."  
  
Harry snuggled into Draco's arms and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, but Draco was getting a little restless.  
  
"Okay, now we can kiss."  
  
Harry laughed and leaned forward to capture the other boy's lips. When they were millimeters apart, the door burst open. Hermione stood their gasping for breath.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban today and he said that he is coming to kill you both," she said. 


	5. Chapter Five

Harry laughed and leaned forward to capture the other boy's lips. When they were millimeters apart, the door burst open. Hermione stood their gasping for breath.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban today and he said that he is coming to kill you both," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.  
  
"I mean exactly that. He left a note in his cell that said he was coming to Hogwarts to kill you both.  
  
"Dumbledore sent all of the students back to their dormitories and told me to come and get you two and bring you to his office. I don't really see why they are making such a big deal out of this, he can't get into Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh yeah," Draco said sarcastically. "My father is only trying to kill us."  
  
"That is a big deal, but how is he supposed to get here? He doesn't have a wand, so he can't apparate into Hogsmeade and he doesn't have a broom, so how can he fly here? Besides, how is he going to get onto Hogwarts grounds?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked down sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"What are you so happy about Potter?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I was just hoping that this would be the year where no one is trying to kill me. Alas, it was only a dream." He laughed and continued. "Voldemort is finally dead and all of his death eaters are put away for life and then one, who is my boyfriend's father, just happens to break out and threatens to kill me. Oh happy days."  
  
The last line he sang quietly. He looked at the other two occupants in the room and told them that they should go to Professor Dumbledore's office. They agreed and they all walked up there in silence.  
  
Hermione said "sugar quills" when they got to the statue.  
  
"I'm going to head back to the common room now. I'll see you there in a little while Harry. Bye guys, and good luck."  
  
Harry and Draco said their farewells to her and then proceeded up the steps. The office door was open and they walked through it.  
  
"Hello Harry, hello Draco. How are you boys today? I'm quite good in fact. Now, I'm going to get down to it now so you don't explode."  
  
He smiled at them before continuing. "I can assume that Hermione told you about Lucius so I don't really need to tell you about that. What we need to discuss is what we are going to do about the situation.  
  
"Neither of you will be able to go into Hogsmeade or have classes outside until he is found. During those times, you are welcome to spend it in the great hall, library, or anywhere else you can find that is suitable. I know that it might not seem fair, but I think it's the best thing that we can come up with at the moment.  
  
"I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, and they both have different views on this subject. Minerva thinks that it would be best if you both stay in your own dormitories and Severus thinks that you should have your own rooms. I've thought about it and I think that it would be best if you both use the old head of house chambers in Gryffindor Tower for your sleeping arrangements."  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Why can't we stay in the Slytherin Dungeon?" he asked.  
  
"Some of the students with death eater parents could be in league with Lucius and we want the most safety for the two of you. I'm in no way saying that the Slytherins are dangerous to the two of you, I'm just saying that it could be a possibility. We all want what's best for our students and if it means that they have to share a room together in Gryffindor Tower, then so be it."  
  
"What about my stuff?" Draco asked.  
  
"It has already been moved. Now the room that you two will be staying in has already been situated for the two of you and if there is anything that you need, come and find me," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "Where is this room anyway?"  
  
"You know how there are stairs going to the boys dorms and the girls dorms?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Between those doors is a portrait of boy your age. The password right now is 'shadows'."  
  
"Thank you sir," Draco and Harry said together.  
  
"Your welcome boys. Have a good evening. If you have any problems, tell one of the portraits and they will find a way to help you."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded their heads and said goodbye to their headmaster. They walked out of the office and Harry led Draco to their new home.  
  
Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady Harry said the password ("Quidditch") and led Draco into the common room.  
  
Harry looked at Draco to see his reaction and he found that his boyfriend was smiling.  
  
"What is so amusing to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"This place is very homey looking. I like it. The Slytherin common room is so boring and formal. This place is very welcoming even if it is a bit ratty."  
  
"Well you're going to have to learn to live with it, now that you are going to be staying here," Harry said.  
  
They found the portrait and Draco said "shadows" and it opened up to reveal a cozy looking room with two desks, two chairs; one red and one green, and a long couch in front of a fireplace. Draco sat down on the couch and laid his head back on the arm rest.  
  
"This is quite the place, if I do say so myself. It's not at all like Malfoy Manor, but if it means that I get to share it with you, it's good enough for me," Draco said, gazing up at his boyfriend with lustful eyes.  
  
Harry pulled Draco off of the couch so they could look at the rest of their new home. The next room that they came into was the bedroom. There were two huge four post bed, both with black hangings. Their trunks were sitting at the ends of each bed and there were also two dressers that were already packed with their clothes.  
  
There was a walk in closet which held their dressing gowns and other garments.  
  
Draco pulled Harry into the next room which happened to be the bathroom. There were two sinks, both with their names engraved onto them. The tub was enormous. It probably could fit up to ten people in it and even then it wouldn't be crowded. There was a shower stall next to it that had a glass door and a silver handle.  
  
"We are definitely going to have some fun in here," Draco declared.  
  
"You think way to highly of yourself. Whatever made you think that I would do any of those kind of things with you, and in the bathroom of all places," Harry grinned.  
  
Draco smiled at him and said, "I was talking about having water fights Harry. What on earth has gotten into your mind? All you ever think about is sex."  
  
Draco mock cried into his hands and Harry smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Cut it out you big baby. And for your information, you are the one to make me keep thinking about sex. So it's all your fault."  
  
Draco stopped smiling and Harry frowned.  
  
"Draco what's wrong..."  
  
Draco pulled him forward and kissed him soundly on the lips.  
  
Harry pulled back and said, "you're going pay for that one. I thought something was actually wrong."  
  
Draco grinned. "But you look so cute when you worry. Come on, let go and see if we can find anything to liven this place up a bit."  
  
Harry allowed his boyfriend to pull him into the common room and was immediately bombarded by questions from Hermione.  
  
"What did Dumbledore have to say to you?" she asked.  
  
"He just told us that we're not allowed outside or into Hogsmeade until they can figure out what to do. It's okay though, we can find things to do here," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione was about to say something but the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall came in and walked up to them.  
  
"What's wrong professor?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but your father is here at the gates Draco and he is demanding that you and Harry go out there and talk to him."  
  
"What?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"There is something else."  
  
The three students looked up at her, waiting to hear the inevitable answer. The Gryffindor head of house looked down and her shoes, then back up at her students.  
  
"He has an army of people with him." 


End file.
